Kit Kiddcarō
Kit Kiddcarō is the main character of Kamen Rider Dragon Warrior. Level "Warrior Gamer Level One" is Dragon Warrior's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Transform Game Card into the Drago Visor. This form is used to battle a NegaStar-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. In this form, Dragon Warrior can generate platforms to jump onto, allowing him to traverse difficult to reach areas. This form is stronger than Dragon Warrior's Level Two form, possessing exactly 2 more tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons more Kicking Power, however it is less agile. Appearances: Dragon Warrior Episode 1-11 - Level 2= Warrior Gamer Level 2 "Action Gamer Level Two is Dragon Warrior's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Player Game Card and switches the card's side. This form is based on Medival Games. This form is physically weaker than Retro's Level One form, evidenced by having exactly less than two tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, however it is considerably more agile. Dragon Warrior's fighting style revolves around using his enhanced jumping abilities to bounce around enemy and avoid attacks. This form has two finishers: *Slot finisher: **Warrior Game Fireball Kick *Drago Saber finisher: **Drago Game Rider Finish ***'Drago Saber:' Retro delivers a powerful energy fire-slash to the enemy. ***'Drag Claw Fire:' Retro delivers a powerful energy fireball to the enemy. Appearances: Dragon Warrior 1-11 - Level 3= Phoenix Warrior Gamer Level 3 "Phoenix Warrior Gamer Level Three is Dragon Warrior's upgraded fighter form, activated by inserting the Player Game Card and fused with Phoenix Gamer. This form's finisher is the Combat Critical Strike: Dragon Warrior fires the Phoenix Cannon at the enemy and then shoots fireballs and puts it back on, dealing massive damage with the after-shock created. Appearances: Dragon Warrior 10-11 - Level 5= - Full Survive= Survive Warrior Gamer Level 5 (Full Survive) *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Survive Warrior Gamer Level 5 (Full Survive) is Dragon Warrior's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Survive Warrior Hunter Z Card along with the Dragon Warrior Card into the Survivor Drag Visor and scanning it. In this form, Dragon Warrior is armed by all Dragon parts from Survive Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang': Transformed from the Dragon Knight (Fang), it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surrounding, and help Dragon Warrior cover his bind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade': Tranformed from the Dragon Knight (Sword), it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm, allowing him to easily slash and neutralize Bugsters. *'Dragon Gun': Transformed from the Dragon Knight (Gun), it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speed to destroy multiple NegaStar viruses at once. Other than, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail': It covers and protects Dragon Warrior's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. Shoulder Drago Armor: It protects Dragon Warrior's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard': It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor': Transformed from the Dragon Knight (Tail), it protects Dragon Warrior's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Whip Drago Tail': An dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. This form's finisher is the Survive Warrior Critical Strike: This form is strong enough to take a direct hit from Gedou Batos's Black Dragon Sword unharmed. However, during it's initial usage, this form rendered Dragon Warrior into a rampaging mindless beast and going out of control, attacking friend and foe alike, before quickly de-transforms itself and leaves Kit exhausted. Appearances: Dragon Warrior Episode 15-17 }}}} - Super= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Retro Gamer Level X'''is Dragon Warrior's default upgraded deformed form, activated by inserting the Dragon Brothers XX Player Game Card into the Drag Visor. '''Appearances: Kamen Rider Dragon Warrior: Episode Final feat. Inheritance Cycle and HEXbugs - Level XX= Double Warrior Level XX *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Double Action Gamer Level XX is Dragon Warrior's upgraded fighter form, activated by inserting the Dragon Brothers XX into the Drag Visor, and pulling the lever. In this form, Dragon Warrior will get 2 separate bodies and also wield the Drago Key Slasher. Appearances: Kamen Rider Dragon Warrior: Episode Final feat. Inheritance Cycle and HEXbugs }} - Maximum Drago X= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Maximum Gamer Level 99 '''Appearances: TBA TBA - Level ?= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Maximum Gamer (Level unknown) is Ex-Aid's true final form, activated by inserting the Maximum Dragon X Player Game Card into the Drag Visor and attaching an unknown device. }} }} - Bite HEXBug= Both of these Levels are exclusive to Kamen Rider Dragon Warrior: Episode Final feat. Inheritance Cycle and HEXbugs. *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': HEXbug Gamer Level 1 is Dragon Warrior's crossover form themed after , activated by inserting the Bite HEXBug Player Game Card into the Drag Visor. - Level 2= HEXbug Gamer Level 2 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': HEXbug Gamer Level 2 is Dragon Warrior's crossover form themed after . activated by inserting the Bite HEXBug Player Game Card into the Drag Visor, and switching sides. In this form, Dragon Warrior gains abilities similar to . }} }} Category:Heroes Category:Red Riders Category:Protagonists Category:Shower Rider Series Category:Warrior Players